


An Opportunity

by darthaline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Short Comic, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline
Summary: Viren discovers Severus' ability to read his thoughts
Relationships: Severus Snape/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	An Opportunity




End file.
